Blue light
by XandallthatjazzX
Summary: Is Bella dreaming about her past? Or has she really been thrown back in time. If so what should she do? Shoulds she tell the Cullens? And how did she get there?
1. Blue light

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

**a/n this has been edited slightly as it was pointed out to me that there was a slight ****inconsitancy**** in the plot or details... ****yar****soo****yar****.... trails off feebly with nothing left to say **

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella's ****POV**

I was running through the woods, laughing as Alice tried to catch me. I felt elated and free. It was a especially sunny day today so we were, avoiding people. I had never felt so happy. Edward and I were together and for once no one was trying to kill us

Suddenly out of nowhere Alice was next to me. " Got you" she cried as excitable as ever. "Race you home!" I yelled running off. " Not fair." I heard her yell before I was gone to far to hear. I laughed, making it harder for me to run. My skin started to tingle and everything I saw suddenly went blue and froze. Then my feet were ripped of the ground and it felt like I was falling. Everything went black, yet it still felt like I was falling. I started to panic then I heard Alice scream "BELLA"

* * *

"Ooph" I said air escaping me lungs as I landed with a hard crash onto the hard wooden floor. Wait! Did I just say wooden floor? I asked myself confused. I gradually opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying on the floor of my old room in Phoenix with my bed sheets tangled round me legs. How did I get here? Is this a dream or what? I untangled myself and slowly got up. " Bells are you okay!!!" I heard my mum yell up the stairs. My mum I hadn't heard her voice in years! " Yes!" I heard a human voice call down to her behind me… my voice. How I hadn't noticed, smelt them before was beyond me. Slowly I turned around and came face to face with, well… me! Our eyes met her chocolate brown and my topaz ones . "I fell off my bed, that's all!" she yelled her eyes never leaving my face. With my vampire enhance ears I could here her laugh quietly to herself. I glanced around my room again and this time noted all the boxes and the fact that the room was practically bare. I spotted a calendar on my wall and with my sharp eyes took in the date, it was the day before I moved to forks!

"Who are you?" my voice brought my attention back to her, me. _God this is confusing. _I thought to myself. "Where did you come from?" she continued. I knew she wouldn't give up, I was always stubborn. A thought flashed though my head _was this real even?_ slowly so as not to startle her I reached my hand forward and closed it round her warm, soft wrist. As I did this I felt something change. Our eyes met once more and then there was a bright blinding white light. That seemed to encompass the whole room, every crack ever corner. Then it was over and suddenly I wasn't looking at me anymore and I was facing the door. Frantically I looked around._ where was she?_ Then memories I had never had started to filter into my brain. Memories of me, her…. Bella. I could see both points of views since I first landed in this room. But there wasn't two of us in her… my head just one, just me. _What did I look like, was I human again? I certainly didn't feel it._

I ran into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, I still looked like a vampire, with topaz eyes and extremely pallid skin. This had to be a dream. I thought confidently . Then I remembered the blue light and Alice's scream and suddenly I wasn't so confident. I would play along I thought. I concentrated hard and managed to make my features more like they used to be when I was human, I even think I managed to change my scent a bit. I bit my lip and went downstairs to see if I had succeeded and what on earth was going on.

"Hi honey" Renée said smiling at me. I let out a sigh of relief, I had at least managed to look human. " Are you sure you don't want to stay Bella?" she asked looking at me sadly.

"I'm sure" I said, with sincerity that I hadn't had the first time. She nodded sadly and then said in a falsely cheery voice " Okay come on then lets go" We walked outside the house, me carrying the stuff I was taking with me; the rest was being sent there after me.

The car journey was fairly silent and uneventful with mum asking me again and again if this is what I really wanted. Before I knew it we were at the airport saying goodbye. "Bella… You don't have to go" she said again looking at me worried.

" I want to go" I answered truthfully.

" Tell Charlie I say hi." she said finally after a long pause finally excepting I was going.

"I will."

"I'll see you soon" she promised " you can visit and I'll be here if you need me.." she trailed off tears forming in her wide, brown eyes. " don't worry mum.. I love you" We hugged for several minutes before it was time to go. Then I was on the plan, flying home to Forks.

* * *


	2. Forks again

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Thanks to Totally CRAZY and Hper, x-rosepetals-x, katra16 and All Tears Must Fall, for the reviews. :)**

**Bella's POV**

**Four hours later**

When I got of the plane, I felt anxious, I as now convinced this was real, my dreams had never been this realistic_. Besides I can't sleep anymore!_ It had been about 50 years since I had last been in Forks and I was sure that I might give something away. _Where was I, the human me anyway? Should I tell the Cullen's or would that change something?_

I was so absorbed in my strange thought that I didn't notice that my legs had carried me to the cruiser and Charlie was saying "Its good to see you Bells" giving me an awkward hug. "You haven't changed much.. How's Renée?" he asked. I almost burst out laughing at the first part.

"Mum's fine, its good to see you" I said with feeling and hugged you "How are you ch… Dad?" I asked catching myself just in time. He didn't answer and climbed into the car. "Good… I found you a good car , its cheap" he said when we were in the car.

"What kind of car?" I asked dutifully ,even though I already knew.

"Well it's a truck actually, a Chevy." I nodded and decided to move on to another subject.

" How's Billy and Jacob?" I asked.

" Good… well Billy is in a wheelchair now, it was actually his truck. I think he got it in 1984" The conversation pretty much ground to a halt after that and there were only a few more things about the weather and other trivial topics. When we arrived I saw the truck, it was exactly as I remembered it. I smiled delighted "Wow its fantastic Dad!" I said hugging him again. "Your welcome… Its nothing." I heard him mumble embarrassed. I looked at him and saw him blush, it made me feel thirstier. I decided I would have to hunt tonight if I was going to make it through school.

After I made sure that Charlie was asleep, I left the house through my bedroom widow. My feet crunched, quietly as I landed. The night was cold, but I didn't feel it. Then I ran into the woods near my house, being careful to stay clear of the invisible boundary line. It felt exhilarating to run free under the nights sky, to be myself. I feed of a couple of deer and then sat under the trees, looking at the stars.

I left just before I was mean to get up for school and climbed back through my window. I smelt a bit of blood and trees so I had a shower and got ready. Breakfast was quite and Charlie wished me good luck, before leaving to go to work. _I'll need it_, I thought. After he left I quickly through away my food, which I had been playing around with. The house was full of my mothers vibrations, it made me feel nostalgic, almost homesick.

I arrived in school before anyone else had arrived and parked in a spot by the office. I got out and walked confidently into the building. It was brightly light and there was a red haired women stilling behind the desk. "Cab I help you?" she asked.

I smiled at her and said " I'm Isabella Swan" Her eyes lit in awareness.

"of course" she said, looking though a huge pile of documents before finding , my timetable. "Here's your schedule and a map of the school. As she explained the best way to get to my lessons, I let my attention wander, bored. "Thanks" I said when she had finished and went back outside to move my car.

When I walked into class and handed Mr Mason the slip he gawked at me. Then sent me to an empty seat at the back of the classroom. My classmates as expected stared unashamedly at me. I kept my eyes down and read the reading list my teacher had given me. It was of course all stuff I had already read. _Nothing hard._

When the bell rang, as expected Eric approached me, "You're Isabella swan aren't you?" he asked.

"Bella" I corrected.

"where's your next class?" he asked

"Government, with Jefferson in building six" I responded, looking at him. He was exactly how I remembered him and I found it strangely comforting. " I'll show you the way… oh I'm Eric by the way" he said, I nodded smiling. He smiled back in response and began questioning me about myself.

* * *

The day passed by and Lunch I was feeling right at home and the amount of people staring had reduced. That's when I saw the Cullen's. I glanced over at them, wondering if I should tell them, what had happened. I was still debating this when Jessica spoke. " That's the Cullen's and the Hale's. They all live together." she said in a disapproving voice, noticing me staring at them.

"Edward" I mouthed looking at him. He was exactly the same as I remembered, but his eyes were black and he had shadows under his eyes. " That's Edward Cullen, the big one is Emmett Cullen and the blonde ones are Rosalie and Jasper Hale… the one who left was Alice Cullen." That's when I noticed that Alice had left while I was distracted and wondered why.

"They're adopted… don't waste your time there all together except Edward, he doesn't date." She said noticing where I was looking. I noticed a bitter tone to her voice and remembered that she had fancied him. I laughed and everyone on the table looked at me startled. "What's so funny?" Mike asked.

"Nothing." I said forcing myself to stop. "Sorry" Then Edward looked at me, his gorgeous eyes boring into mine, I couldn't look away. I heard Jessica giggle nervously next to me, but that didn't matter. After a few moments he broke the contact and appeared to have no suspicions about me. He didn't look at me again.

I walked into Biology and handed my slip to Mr Banner, he handed me a book and told me to sit down. The only remaining seat was next to Edward as I knew it would be. As I walked towards him I saw him stiffen as the wind blew my sent towards him. I knew that this would be torture for him and tried to make it weaker, but failing. I eventually gave up and pondered whether or not to tell them. I looked up nervously to see if his expression could help me decide and saw him looking at me angrily with his cold black eyes as if, I was his biggest nightmare. I decided not to, _I might tell them later, but not now, things would be to awkward. _I thought sighing. Just then the bell rang and Edward was out the door faster than I could blink. I sat there staring after him. This was going to be hard.

**A/N: Please Review to tell me how I can improve. Thanks hope you like it.**


	3. deja vu

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N Thanks to x-rosepetals-x, Totally CRAZY and Hyper and Tiger-Lilly162 for the reviews.**

**NPOV**

It was a cloudy, windy day and the students of Forks high school were about to be let out. Parked outside in a green Mercedes sat a figure wearing strange, dark, clothes. He seemed out of place, with his expensive looking clothes and his posh car amongst all the other scraped and scratched ones. He tapped his long, elegant pale figures impatiently on the dashboard, waiting for her to emerge. _Has she figured it out yet? Have they? _He asked himself, frowning slightly.

Just then the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day and soon the car park was filled with pupils racing to get home. He watched out of the corner of his eye waiting for someone to come out. He turned his body slightly so he could see better when a group of four, pallid pupils emerged walking with a almost catlike grace towards a silver Volvo. All of them had slightly worried looks on their faces.

Then he noticed a fragile looking girl, with long brown hair come out. He studied her intently and notice her glance over repeatedly at the four, who had by now reached the car. The small petite girl with short spiky black hair, quickly glanced over at her before climbing in. But the girl by the truck didn't seem to notice. When they drove off the girl sighed and made to get into the huge old red truck.

He smiled, _not yet apparently. _He watched as she climbed in and drove off. He turned on the ignition and followed, careful to stay a few cars behind, but never losing sight of the truck. _Soon though… soon._ His plan was falling into place. He smiled, showing his deadly, white teeth.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Edward didn't come back to school, till Monday. All the while I had the strange feeling that I was being watched. But I ignored it. Edwards absence worried me even though I knew why, and that he would come back soon. Every lunch I glance hopefully at their table, only to be disappointed. Occasionally I saw Alice glance over, briefly. I was careful to be discrete and pretend not to notice. I don't think I fooled any of them. Mike followed me around like a faithful puppy and invited me to a trip to La Push in two weeks. I knew this would be breaking the treaty, _but hadn't I decided to stick to what had happened originally as close as I could? They wouldn't notice would they? I had fooled the Cullen's after all._ I told Mike I would think about it and left it at that. I still had reached no decision over whether or not to tell them by Monday. The day Edward was meant to return. The weekend had passed in an uneventful blur. I cleaned, did homework and tried to figure out how I had got here. I was still no closer however and I was starting to get anxious. _What if I was stuck here?_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"I'll be okay." I tried to reassure Esme. I had returned the night before, determined not to let one little human get the best of me, to undermine all I, we had worked for. I had decided to go to school, despite my families protests, all except Alice seemed worried and I wondered what she had seen.

It began snowing as we drove to school. It was beautiful. We would of course have to dress up, which annoyed me endlessly. I hated having to pretend. I wanted just to be me. _They would be scared and probably chase you out of town._ I reminded myself bitterly. Then the snow stopped, I sighed disappointed. "It will snow again." Alice said from the back confidently. It was handy having a psychic sometimes.

She was right, right as lessons ended for lunch it stared to snow. We started chucking snowballs everywhere, careful to limit our abilities. As we entered the cafeteria I was reminded by Rosaline to brush the snow flakes out of my hair. We sat down at our usual table laughing. Then Emmett shook his hair, trying to get us wet. I was still laughing when I heard Jessica ask as clear as if she was next to me. "Bella what are you staring at?" then a few seconds later _"Oh at Edward, of course, she looks over there everyday, stupid idiot"_ She thought. I stopped listening as her thoughts became meaner and fought the ridiculous urge to protect this girl.

I glanced over at her curious and when she noticed she dropped her gaze letting her hair fall over her face, blushing. "Edward Cullen is staring at you" Jessica said giggling. _Stupid Bella, why her? I'm prettier than her. _"He doesn't look angry does he?" Bella asked confusing me.

"No… should he be?" replied Jessica sounding as puzzled as I was.

"I don't think he likes me." Bella said resting her head on her arms. I let their voices drift off into the background and wondered what she meant.

* * *

When I walked into biology she was already sitting there. As I sat down I stiffened as I smelt her delicious scent. I smiled determined to be friendly. "My name is Edward Cullen." I said " I didn't have the chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

"Hi" she said quietly studying me intently. I shifted uncomfortable. Mr Banner described the task we were meant to do which was tediously easy then left us to it. Still determined to be polite I said " Ladies first partner." gesturing for her to start. She continued to stare at me " Or I could go first" I offered uncertain.

"No… I'll go ahead" she said looking faintly embarrassed; she then took a brief glance at the slide and declared confidently "Prophase"

"Do you mind?" I asked indicating I wanted to look at the slide. She nodded, I glanced at it noted that she was right and wrote it down, before moving on to the next one. The lesson continued to progress this way and we finished miles before anyone else. Then she blurted out suddenly " Did you get contacts?"

"No" I replied cursing how observant she was. Mr Banner then came over to see why we weren't working and when he saw the sheet completed checked the answers. "So Edward you didn't think Isabella should get a turn with the microscope?"

" Bella" I corrected "actually she identified three of the slides" muttering he walked away. I asked Bella some questions to see if it would help me to hear her thoughts, but her answers only left me more and more puzzled. She didn't seem like a seventeen year old girl. Her scent was almost to much to stand and I gripped the edge of the table almost hard enough to break. I thought I wouldn't make it. I could feel more and more venom pooling into my mouth. As soon as the bell went I rushed out of the classroom. _Saved by the bell_, i thought. I would need to hunt tonight.

**A/N: Please Review to tell me how I can improve. Hope you like it. :)**


	4. hunting

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N Thanks to x-rosepetals-x, petites sorcieres for reviewing :)**

**Bella's POV**

School had been exactly what I expected, pointless and boring . Gym was horrible and Biology was torture, being that close to Edward, yet so far. The way he looked at me. When I got home I decided to have a shower, just for something to do. I hummed to myself, my lullaby it made my heart wrench painfully. It was almost as if he had left me again. Sighing to myself I got out of the shower and as I was about to walk out I noticed my reflection, I looked paler than usual; if that were possible. My eyes where slightly more golden and black. I was starting to look more like a vampire. It was exhausting maintaining this constant disguise and I knew I needed to hunt tonight. I didn't know how long I could keep this up.

* * *

Dinner was unusually quiet, I sat watching Charlie eat. He was exactly how I remembered him, it made me sad to think that I might be soon leaving him again. It had been painful enough the first time. I had hardly got a chance to talk to him and who knew how long I had left. Weeks, days or maybe even hours, I had to spend more time with him I wouldn't get another chance. I was still no closer to figuring out how Ihad got hear or if I should tell the Cullens. "Why aren't you eating anything...Bells?" charlie asked me looking at me closely disturbing me thoughts.

"Huh.. oh em I ate already." I replied looking up ,stuttering. I was finding it hard to keep up this disguise an to concentrate, _how could I decide, what if it changed everything?_ _What if I remembered what it had been like originally? Or worst what if I didn't?_

"Oh ..ok." He said shortly, looking a bit offended by my lame answer.

"Sorry Dad.. I'm exhausted." I lied yawning and closing my eyes a bit to make it look convincing.

"Yeah Bells you look exhausted.. Go get some sleep." he replied looking concerned. I felt a bit guilty for lying to him, but what else could I tell him?

"Thanks Dad.. Night" I said cheerfully smiling warmly at him, before getting up and hugging him. I then ran out of the room and walked sedately up the stairs. "Night Bells, Sweet Dreams. " He called up the stairs.

* * *

The forest was quiet apart from the sound of the occasional animal. Shadows played across the ground making the forest seem errie and magical at the same time. I ran at a leisurely pace, weaving my way in and out through the trees. I was engoying the soft, breeze on my face and my sense of freedom, it felt a bit like I was soaring. Nothing could beat running, except maybe flying and I don't mean in an aeroplane! I was chasing a young male deer and had been for at least thirty minutes now . When I started to catch up to it I would slow down wait a while before gaining on it again. It was more fun that way. I was the cat and he was my mouse. Occasionally I would lose sight of him for a while which meant I had to track it using only my sense of smell. Which was even more fun. _The harder the better_ I thought. I was so absorbed in the chase I didn't notice anyone watching me, everything else was a blur; for me there was only the chase.

* * *

**NPOV**

_Tonight she was hunting, she look so graceful, beautiful even in the moonlight. She was so much more graceful than when she had been human. _He thought. _No.. she killed my mistress. _He repeated to himself angrily. _Her skin glittered mildly in the moonlight _he noted. _She was weak. _He smiled. She moved with such grace and confidence, naturally. Her movements where precise. She was smiling, a look of pure excitement on her face. She won't be smiling for long. He mused. He tensed he could smell other vampires coming, closer all the time. He glanced back at her once more in exasperation , she was too far, her legs coiled beneath her as she got ready to pounce. He tuned his gaze away from her and he focused on a spot a distance away concentrating briefly, a blue swirling mass appeared and he ran straight into it. He was gone.

There was a faint flash of blue light from where Bella stood, she froze and looked around her, anxious. It was exactly like the blue light that sent her here, had someone been watching her all this time? She sniffed the air, it smelt weird , metallic. Seeing nothing she shrugged to herself before going back to chasing her prey.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The sky was clear and you could see the star twinkling far away, it was just after twilight. I was hunting with Emmett and Jasper; we were running after some local animals, like deer; they where only here to keep me company while I satisfied my thirst. I was on my second deer when heard a some strangers thoughts. "_…my mistress… she is weak"._I paused and so did Jasper catching my mood. "What is it?" Emmett asked irritated, he hadn't wanted to come in the first place. Saying nothing and earning a few more puzzled glances , I held up one finger to silence him and sniffed the air. My nostrils were overwhelmed with the scent of a strange vampire, it smelt sickeningly sweet and floral, yet weird he or she smelt different from your usually vampire. I puzzled over this for a while then I smelt something even more strange. Bella. _Is she in trouble? Why is she here? I felt panic course though me I had to save her!_ "Bella" I yelled. Jasper looked at me confused by the emotions coursing though me. Then I ran as fast as I could through the forest. I had to get to her.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After the light faded I continued on with my hunt. The deer had got quite far, while I was distracted and I had to run full out to catch up. Tired of playing I pounced. My sharp teeth pierced its neck drawing blood straight away. I feed on the deer till there was nothing left. While I was feeding I thought I heard someone approach and heard three small gasps, but it seemed unimportant. My neck started to tingle. I raised my head and felt some blood on my teeth. As I was licking my teeth clean. Remembering the sounds I had heard while feeding. I looked up shocked ready to fight and saw tree pairs of topaz eyes boring into me surprised as I was. They belonged to Emmett, Jasper and Edward. I tried to gauge from their faces what they thought but found it impossible as, as they soon hid their emotions. The choice whether or not to tell them had been taken out of my hands and I let all my pretences fall. For the first time in over a week I looked and smelt like me again. My only thoughts now where whether or not they would believe me and if Edward could ever forgive me.

**A/N: Please Review ! Coz i'm getting a lot of hits but not many reviews, Thanks.**

* * *


	5. disovered

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N Thanks to x-rosepetals-x, Piper -loves you- , angstar54 and routine for the reviews. **

**Edward's POV**

The wind whipped past me as I ran frantically to get to her, the strange vampire was gone now, he or she had just vanished; one moment they were there, the next gone. _Where had they gone? Had they hurt Bella? _I would worry about them later right now I had to concentrate on getting to Bella. I don't know why but the very thought of her in pain or hurt made me feel weak. I couldn't bare to see her hurt, I knew it would kill me if it was my fault especially.

Emmett and Jasper were starting to fall behind as I ran full out. I had always been the fastest in my family. Then I smelt blood. _Was it Bella's?_ I asked myself, I was in such a state I was having trouble telling. _No it was a deer's_. I mused relieved , slowing a bit. _A Deer? _I thought confused realising what I had just thought. I sped up once more but this time out of curiosity.

I came to a stop, unable to believe what I was seeing. Bella, beautiful, fragile Bella… drinking blood. I let out a small gasp and heard Emmett then Jasper come to a stop next to me and do the same.

_How could Bella , my Bella be drinking blood, she was a human?? Wait did I just think my Bella? _I asked myself confused. I was still pondering over this when Bella finally noticed our presence. She looked into my topaz eyes with her endless brown ones that I now noticed were streaked with gold. I mentally cursed myself for not noticing. _What kind of vampire was I?! _I quickly put on my poker face not wanting her to see what I was thinking and saw Jasper and Emmett do the same. She gulped seeming to understand what we were thinking and looked down at her hands, twiderling her thumbs. Suddenly her appearance changed, like something dropped away. It was gradual and she still looked roughly the same , except her already pallid skin was paler, her hair became a darker, more lustrous shade of brown and her gorgeous brown eyes became more golden. She was obviously a vampire.

I listened to what the others where thinking, trying to figure out what to do. _I wish Carlisle was here. _I thought to myself.

Emmett_- What the heck is going on!?_

Jasper_- Would everyone please calm down, err all these emotions are driving me mad!_

_Oops sorry Jasper. _I thought even though he couldn't hear me; trying to get my emotions under control on the inside as well as the outside. "I can explain, er… I think" said Bella drawing my attention back to her. _She better_. I thought.

"Wait till everyone is present" I replied coldly, I saw her wince, but I couldn't help it I felt betrayed. She had lied to me; to us all! "You have a lot of explaining to do." Jasper stated making her wince slightly again. _No freaking duh!_ Emmett yelled in his head, causing me to grimace. How could Alice not have seen this!!

* * *

**NPOV**

Far away, in another time, Dolan was waiting outside a huge, beautiful old house. Tapping restlessly on white the doorframe. He glanced around anxiously. _What would they say? What would she think?_ The old oak wooden door, swung open cutting his musings short, to reveal a beautiful vampire, with long blond hair and blood red eyes. Her mouth was twisted in a expression of distaste when she saw who was at the door. "Dolan! What are you doing here… Come in at once!" she yelled at the man outside grabbing him, dragging him inside. She watched as he tried to regain his balance, wobberling for a moment. Then she turned and proceeded inside her red skirt swishing round her. Dolan followed as she lead the way down the richly decorated corridor, rows and rows of portraits hung on the walls. He swalled nervously, it felt as if many eyes were watching him. Her footsteps echoed loudly around the empty hall. She stopped at a intricately designed archway into a even more stunning room. The walls were painted a rich purple and the floor was lined with the thickest carpet and arranged around a old stone fireplace were some worn looking couches. "Speak.. What are you doing here?" she said sharply once they were seated.

"em.. Em.. Kristi.. Kristina.. I think I was spotted by one of the Cullen's." he stuttered. Her face instantly became livid as he knew it would.

"You what??" she yelled. He looked down at the floor embarrassed. signing in frustration she said "Go back and see if they are suspicious, the mistress will not be pleased, she has worked towards this for years. I must tell her." she walked quickly out the door muttering all the time. "Worked too hard….. Bella must die…"

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The journey to the Cullen's house was short, but it felt like it tool hours. The way Edward had looked at me, had hurt so much. His eyes, cold and unforgiving looked over at me every now and then. Still I couldn't help but admire him, the way he ran. I wanted him to forgive me, I needed him to. Jasper glance over at me with an odd expression on his face, I knew it must come from my mixed emotions. Love, hurt, confusion, guilt and longing.

All too soon we were outside the Cullen's house. Alice was waiting for us at the open door. She looked excited. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward frown and wondered what she was telling him. I followed them into the dinning room and there it was the huge table where so many decisions had been made exactly as I remembered. A wave of nostalgia passed over me as I relived old memories. Someone in the room coughed loudly, drawing my attention away from the table.Carlisle, Esme and Rosaline were already seated. I gulped nervously and looked at them sheepishly, embarrassed to be caught staring at a table. _What could I say? Where should I begin? _Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Alice all sat down expectantly. " I bet your all wondering what's going on.." I paused and Emmett nodded. I smiled then continued " and to be honest I don't know all of it myself. But I'll do my best to explain what I do know…. I guess I should begin when I was human.."

**A/N: Please Review! Hope you like it. :D Sorry for confusing anyone about NPOV ive been told it was a bit confusing. In my head it all made sense. lol**

* * *


	6. Story

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N Thanks to x-rosepetals-x, Kizzy-Lemon and EnderACullen for the reviews. **

**Bella's POV**

**Recap**

" I bet your all wondering what's going on.." I paused and Emmett nodded. I smiled then continued " and to be honest I don't know all of it myself. But I'll do my best to explain what I do know…. I guess I should begin when I was human.."

**(A/N recap over)**

I paused and looked around at all of them my gaze lingering briefly longer on Edwards beautiful face. " You know some of it already, I came here to Forks to live with my father after my mum got married to Phil… and there I met a vampire, I loved him and I thought he loved me…" I paused wondering whether or not to lie to them. I glanced again at all of them. No I answered myself I couldn't but I couldn't tell them the whole truth either. " I, we fell madly in love but he found it hard to resist my blood, it called to him" I saw Alice glance over at Edward, his face was still cold and unwelcoming, this hurt so much. Jasper feeling my emotions coughed to get my attention. "Bella, do we know..?" he asked his question trailing off. I looked at him thoughtfully

"No" I answered and saw Alice look at me confused "You will but not yet." I finished and they could hear the honesty in my statement. "As time went on he accepted me and for the most so did his family, but one day when we, they" I smiled "Were playing baseball another coven of vampires, three.. James, Victoria and Laurent came to play and they noticed straight away I wasn't human. James was a tracker and when E… he tried to protect me James decided he wanted to track me, I was more of a challenge with a whole coven of vampires trying to protect me." I paused waiting to see the effect my story had on them. Edward still looked uninterested, the others however were looked amazed, confused, sympathetic and understanding all at once and I realised how hard all these emotions must be for Jasper. I smiled apologetically at him before continuing.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_I cant believe what I'm hearing , wait how could her Dad still be alive, how old is she? _I thought my head in turmoil. "Hold on.." I heard my voice say and was surprised to hear how could it sounded, _what am I doing? _she looked in my direction smiling slightly, her eyes asking me to continue. "How old are you?" I looked around and saw my family looking at me incredulously. "What?" I mouthed at them puzzled.

_Emmett- that's what he ask her?_

_Jasper- he really should be nicer to her_

_Alice- why would he ask that?_

I stopped listening as she answered. " Hmm… well I guess.. Eighteen… fifty… huh? Apparently I'm sixty-eight." she muttered looking confused. Carlisle smiled and said "Don't you know?" She looked up and then glanced at him.

"Oh I just never really thought about it not since I was changed."

"How come your fathers still alive?" I asked ignoring the reproachful stares I was receiving.

She smiled patiently at me and I felt a delighted by it.. _She was so beautiful_. I thought. _I couldn't think that, could I? _"I'm getting to that part."

"Where was I? Oh yes. They chased me back to Phoenix and he bit me." She said fingering her hand, absentmindedly i couldn't help but wonder why. FOrsome reason I wanted to know everything about her. "But he sucked the venom out of me.. And saved my life." Silence greeted her words, I didn't know about the others, but I wanted to know more, she fascinated me. "It was fine after that.. Till my eighteenth birthday, they insisted on celebrating despite my objections and I gave myself a paper cut.. One of his family attacked me, I was fine, but then he started to distance himself from me" Her voice had become flat now yet full of so much anguish I wanted to comfort her, be there for her. I shook myself, trying to clear my head. " He left." She stated, her breathing sharp and erratic. "Eventually he came back.." She continued and I had the feeling she was skimming over something big. "However while he was gone Victoria and Laurent attacked.."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**30 minutes later**

" We lived happily " I finished. Waiting for their reactions, especially Edwards. I glanced over and was pleased to see his attitude towards me was slightly warmer. "But how did you get here? And why is Charlie still alive?" Asked Emmett a confused look on his face.

"Well.. I was out hunting with Alice and there was this blue light.. Everything seemed to freeze.." I stopped and shuddered at the memory and suddenly I felt a pair of familiar arms embrace me trying to comfort me, Esme's. I looked up to smile gratfully at her and saw inches away from me Edward watching me with concern. I smiled and she let go of me and Edward looked away seeming embarrassed. " It felt like I was being dragged down a long tunnel, and then I was in Phoenix about to leave to get here." They waited for me to continue and when it was obvious that I was finished Carlisle said "But how?"

I looked at him and said frustrated " I don't know, that's why I need your help.. I've already done enough damage as it is."

"Bella?" Asked Edward from the corner.

"Yes"

" Who was the vampire near you in the forest?"

Everyone except Emmett and Jasper turned to look at Edward shocked, they however had their eyes fixed on me. "What Vampire?" I asked.

* * *

**NOPV**

In a large room a stunning, blonde vampire walked rapidly towards a veiled curtain which through which sitting in a dark corner you could vaguely make out the shape of somebody. Kristina was incredibly anxious, the mistress would not take the news lightly and she was likely to be punished for it even though it was Dolan's mistake. _Useless, mindless idiot. Kristina thought. Why couldn't he do anything right._ "Why are you here?" a voice asked coming from the shadows. The voice was cracked and harsh, like sandpaper.

Kristina gulped nervously and knelt before the figure. "Mistress, Dolan thinks that we have been discovered."

"HOW!" screeched the voice making Kristina's eardrums hurt. Wincing she replied. " He thinks he was spotted."

"We will have to act quicker than. You know we only have one chance… I have waited too long sacrificed too much for this to fail. We must move faster. They will pay." Said the shape in the corner. " Leave me."

"Yes mistress" Said Kristina, bowing deeply then she scurried out of the room relived to be still alive.

**A/N: Please Review!! At the mo I'm getting lots more hits than reviews. Thanks . D oh and Plse visit my poll on my profile i wanna get an ideaa of who u think should be the mistress. thanks **

**A/N i did some minor changes to the 1st chapter, but not much. thanks for readin, reviewin, etc,etc...will update soon.**

* * *


	7. what vampire?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all the characters except Kristina, Dolen and Shelia belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N Thanks to x-rosepetals-x, Bree751, Brittany Marie Cullen, peygoodwin, Jade's Roses and All Tears Must Fall for the reviews. :)**

**Bella's POV**

**Recap**

" Who was the vampire near you in the forest?"

Everyone except Emmett and Jasper turned to look at Edward shocked, they however had their eyes fixed on me. "What Vampire?" I asked.

**(A/N recap over)**

"I don't know any vampire? What vampire?" I asked completely thrown Then I remembered the strange scent I had smelt while feeding, but it was hazy and I knew that I wouldn't recognize the vampire. " As far as I know.. I'm the only one that was sent back in time." I answered puzzling over this new piece of information. Suddenly with no warning Alice burst out laughing distracting me. Oh no! I thought this could not be good. Alice had that look on her face, the look that told you something was going to happen that was going to be embarrassing and painful. I eyed her nervously. Then she stopped abruptly and I felt waves of calm radiating over me. I smiled gratefully at Jasper, I noticed that Edward frowned when I did this and wondered what he wanted to know. I had told them everything.. Well nearly everything I thought guiltily. But he couldn't know. Could he? Then Edward spoke, his voice was fractionally warmer but still cold and distant. "Who are you really? And how do you know so much about up?" I glanced at the floor, fidgeting nervously under his penetrating gaze. _Should I lie? What should I say_? I heard Alice try and failing to stifle a laugh and glanced up in time to see all eyes in the room turn to her. "What Alice?" Edward asked sounding extremely frustrated. "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet! Edward think!" she replied bouncing up and down in excitement. I smiled at Alice's exuberate manner and remembered all those happy times the Cullens and I had shared. Alice grinned at me knowingly and I grinned back unable to help myself, caught up in her enthusiasm. _She was my sister. _

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I shrugged my shoulders gracefully and returned my gaze to her. " Well are you going to answer my question?" I asked. I noticed that she was grinning at Alice and felt incredibly left out of the loop. I couldn't understand what they found so funny. _How did she know so much about us? How did she know about Jaspers power? Which she clearly did judging from the grateful looks she had been sending his way all evening_. I felt a surge of jealousy rage through me , shocking me and Jasper who looked at me startled.. Though I couldn't think why. I hated the girl yet at the same time I wanted to embrace her. She frustrated me. How could she block my thoughts. I desperately wanted to hear what she was thinking. I tried to read Alice's thoughts but she was deliberately keeping me out. _What didn't she want me to see_? I looked into the thoughts of my family, but they were as bewildered as I. I thought annoyed beyond belief. I pinched the bridge of my nose breathing in and out deeply, wondering if it were possible for a vampire to get a migraine. I glanced over at Bella once more and waited for an answer. She stared at me with her expressive, golden eyes as if willing me to understand . "You really haven't figured it out?" she asked incredulous. Then something clicked and everything she had said, the way she looked at me, how she knew so much began to click into place and as the idea began to develop, I wasn't sure I liked it.

* * *

**NPOV**

Its nearly time thought Shelia gazing at her reflection. If she stared hard enough, for long enough she could almost see her beautiful old face, the one males would do anything for. She hated them. There perfect lives. Most of all she hated Bella. How could he have wanted her, when she was there! She smiled as she remembered her long , flowing waist length, shimmering aurburn hair. Her Large eyes and her pretty smile. Then she heard footsteps approaching and turned in time to see Kristina bowing down before her veil.

"Mistress, Dolan thinks that we have been discovered." She said and Shelia could hear how nervous she was. _Dolan good old Dolan, though he hadn't been right in the head since…_ Thought Shelia letting her thoughts trail off.

"HOW!" screeched Shelia screeched making Kristina's eardrums hurt. Wincing she replied. " He thinks he was spotted."

"We will have to act quicker than. You know we only have one chance… I have waited too long sacrificed too much for this to fail. We must move faster. They will pay." Shelia said breathing hard.. " Leave me."

"Yes mistress" Said Kristina, bowing deeply then she scurried out of the room relived to be still alive.

Shelia then returned her gaze back to the mirror trying to achieve the same happiness she had been feeling before. But all she could see was clumps of auburn hair sitting on skin that was badly burnt and patchy in places .One of her eyes was gone and her once chalky white skin was blackish in places." AHHH" She screamed throwing a nearby chair at the wall length mirror. It cracked in to causing her face to become even more deformed. Sighing she sat down again and began to think about how she could use this mistake to her advantage. She would just have to get a new mirror.

**A/N: Please Review!! At the mo I'm getting lots more hits than reviews. thanks **


	8. I just know you

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all the characters except Kristina, Dolen and Shelia belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N Thanks to Bree751 and Brittany Marie Cullen for the reviews. :)**** Please review!!**

**Bella's POV**

A look of comprehension finally dawned on Edwards face. He looked shocked hen grimaced and ran out of the house, the door slamming behind him. I felt a wave of misery engulf me. It felt as bad as when he left me. I sobbed, then I felt a cool arm around my shoulder and looked to see Jasper trying to comfort me sending waves of reassurance my way. " He doesn't hate you, he will come around." He said confidently. Alice however grimaced slightly looking unsure. I desperately tried to pull myself together. "Why is Bella crying? Why did Edward leave? She hasn't answered the question yet. HOW DOES SHE KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT US?" asked Emmett gradually getting louder till he was shouting frustrated. I burst out laughing. When I eventually stopped I answered his question all the while wishing the floor would swallow me up. "Remember my story, about the vampire I fell in love with." I stated looking Emmett directly in the eye. He looked confused for a second, then his mouth literally feel open. He looked absolutely ridiculous. "Trying to catch flies?" I asked teasingly. He shut his mouth fast and I heard a loud snap. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into me. I shifted uncomfortably and fiddled with me charm bracelet. I never took it off. I sighed remembering Jake. After he had run off it had been hell. Even Billy had hated me, even though he tried his best to hide it; for Charlie. Though when he came back he was happy. He had finally imprinted and I was so happy for them; though I must admit a little bit jealous.

I felt the familiar tingling at the back of my throat and decided to go hunting, I hadn't had a proper chance before. Alice seeing where I was going nodded sadly and ran to embrace me before I left. " Don't worry." she breathed in my ear so quiet that I could barely hear her. " He'll come around." She sounded confident and I decide to believe her even if she was lying, because I knew I would fall apart otherwise. " Bye" I whispered to the others and then I ran as fast as I could. I had to get away.

**Edward's POV**

How could she love me? I thought bewildered. I knew I had hurt her deeply by running away, but how had she expected me to react. I barely knew her. Even she had admitted I wasn't yet the person she had married. I screamed annoyed with myself. I decided to hunt to pass sometime. I concentrated completely pushing my emotions to the back of me head. I felt marginally better. What was I going to do? If she was here where was the human Bella what had happened to her? She deserved someone better than me. I was a monster. I stopped by a stream, crouching down I looked at my reflection. I was pale, with classic features, short bronze hair, blackish eyes. Then they changed to read and all I could see was the monster that I saw ever time I felt tempted. Yes some humans might think us beautiful, but really we were scum. Monsters. Though how could anyone call Carlisle or Esme monsters. Both so caring. Maybe I was the only monster in my family, Sighing I went back to hunting, desperate to stop the thoughts whirling round my head. But it soon became apparent that was not possible, so I gave up. It was too hard all I could think about was her. Bella and why an angel like that ever; even if it was in the future; love or want me. She deserved so much better.

I stopped and found that I was near the meadow. I ran straight there in minutes. Its beauty hit me just as hard as it did the first time. It was absolutely breath taking. I heard a crunch in the distance. Someone was watching me. I turned around towards the noise. " Whose there?" I called and someone a vampire entered the clearing.

**Bella's POV **

I was chasing my third deer when it lead me to a stream and I saw on the far side Edward. Looking as always like a Greek god. I sighed. He looked puzzled and was muttering to himself so quietly that I couldn't hear. Desperate I moved closer then he looked up and spotted the deer and started to chase it. His movements were precise and graceful. He looked almost like he was flying. His legs were just blurs. Then suddenly he stopped and ran in another direction. Curious I followed him. He lead me straight to the meadow. Our meadow.

His skin glittered magically in the sunlight and it was all I could do to stop myself from rushing over to him. I moved closer , my feet crunched loudly on a twig and I swore, hoping he hadn't heard; yet wishing he had. "Whose there?" he called out in his magnificent velvety voice, looking in my direction. I walked towards him. He gasped as soon as he saw me. "What are you doing here?" he asked his voice suddenly sounding cold and distant. Yet when I looked in his eyes all I saw was longing, that gave me hope.

"Your not a monster." I said looking his directly in his butterscotch eyes. I saw as they widened slightly. " How do you know that. Can you read my thoughts?" he replied trying to make light of the situation. " No," I replied seriously " I just know you that's all."

**A/N: Please Review!! The last chapter only got two reviews and I want to know what u think. I'll try to update soon.**


	9. WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all the characters except Kristina, Dolen and Shelia belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**I do not own anything, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N Thanks to Bree751, inkypinkyanna, Gaara's girl Kirei, x-rosepetals-x, idea explossion, melissa and Twihardtwiligher434 for the reviews.**

**Ok I keep getting asked the same thing, so I thought I'd answer it here in case anyone else was wondering. Bella still smells human cause her power is like to kind of shape shift and to project stuff into peoples heads. So she still smells like a vampire but to everyone else she smells human. Does that make sense?? I hope so if not ignore what I just said.**

**Recap:**

"Your not a monster." I said looking his directly in his butterscotch eyes. I saw as they widened slightly. " How do you know that. Can you read my thoughts?" he replied trying to make light of the situation. " No," I replied seriously " I just know you that's all."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I stop fiddling with my fingers and look up and come face to face with her lovely, deep, chocolate eyes, her skin sparkled in the sunlight. I traced a line down her arm, marvelling at it. I heard her chuckle and looked up startled. Her eyes met mine briefly and I immediately get lost in them. _She's so beautiful_. I thought. Time seemed to freeze around us and all I could see was her beautiful face. Then her lips meant mine, making me loose all coherent thought. Her lips tasted wonderful and I crushed mine against hers wanting to be closer. After what seemed like no time at all we broke apart. Despite the fact we didn't need to breathe, we were both breathing heavily.

She looked at me and smiled. We started to move towards each other again. Then I remembered that she had lied to us and I hated her, yeah I hated her. I moved as far away as possible then ran off into the darkness of the forest. I repeated over and over in my head the same words, till the fog around my brain cleared and I was home. _She lied.. She lied…._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

For a second there I actually felt hopeful, but then he had run off. Taking my heart with him. Sighing I got up and headed towards the Cullen mansion. Maybe Carlisle would have figured something out by now. I thought trying to convince myself that it wasn't to see a certain, annoying vampire. I ran as fast as I could enjoying the wind in my hair.

Soon I was there, with Alice waiting outside for me with a sympathetic look on her face. I fell into step beside her. We walked into the lounge, I sat down awkwardly on the sofa and waited for Carlisle to come down and see me. Seconds later my nose was assaulted with a familiar scent and Edward followed by Jasper entered the room. I immediately tensed up, remembering our kiss. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward doing the same. He shot Alice a withering glance. She shrugged and skipped to Jasper's side, in bracing him, as if she hadn't seen him in years. Edward and I sat awkwardly, watching them. It felt like I was intruding on something. I coughed reminding them of our presence. They turned around and looked at us, sheepishly. " So how are you guys? " I asked trying to make conversation. Jasper sensing the tension between Edward and me and how uncomfortable we were feeling immediately began sending waves of calm at us. " We're all fine, How are you?" Jasper asked looked at me kindly. I knew he was not pitying me though, he was empathising with me. " Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, feeling a bit better. Then we sat and waited for Carlisle to arrive. All the time I kept glancing over at Edward. Finally he noticed and said " WHAT!!" his voice was loud and he sounded irritated .

"N..Nothing." I stammered shocked. We stared at each other for ages then a voice iterupted us.

"What did you mean we haven't met him yet?" Jasper asked

"W..what?" I asked dazzled by the intensity of Edwards stare.

" You know the vampire you fell in love with, that's Edward.. Right." Alice said softly.

"And we've met him" finished Jasper amusement on his face.

"Oh… well.. You see the Edward I knew was different." I replied looking away. I saw Jasper and Alice nod out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Edward his voice harsh and cold. Like a strangers.

* * *

**NPOV **

_They were in the meadow according to Dolan_. Thought Shelia. Near _where it happened. _She can still hear the screams of her friends. _Running, running. Then the screams stop and she's left all on her own in a clearing, watching two pillars of smoke rising into the sky._

Shelia shivers and closes her eyes trying to stop the pictures flashing before her eyes. But they don't stop. Everywhere she goes she remembers. She screams. Her eyes open flashing red in the darkness.

**A/N: Please Review!! Pwety please :)**** I'm getting way more hits than reviews. I'll try to update soon. Sorry if its weird. Tell me if any things really bad and ill change it. and i no its shorter than usual but ive been busy lately. :)**

* * *


	10. Watched

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all the characters except Kristina, Dolen and Shelia belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thanks to x-rosepetals-x, All Tears Must Fall and twilightandmaximumfreak for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Also thanks to everybody who has added me to their favourites or alerts list. I probably would have stopped a long time ago with out all your support and encouragement. **

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I won't bore you with any excuses/details.**

* * *

**Recap**

"Oh… well.. You see the Edward I knew was different." I replied looking away. I saw Jasper and Alice nod out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Edward his voice harsh and cold. Like a stranger.

**( end of recap)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I looked around at him, in shock. "em..em" I stuttered, completely at a loss at what to say. He looked at me, his gaze cold and unmoving. "You were, happier" I answered inadiquatly at last, looking him directly in the eye. He looked unsatisfied with that answer. I knew I would have been, yet there was no other way I could describe it. Yes he, looked, sounded and smelt like him, but he was not _my_ Edward.

I was saved from and further questioning, by the timely arrival of Carlisle and the rest of the family. As they walked in they looked around, sensing the tension in the air, it was almost tangible. I looked up at Carlisle hopefully, desperate that he would be able to shed some light on the situation.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

She looked so hopeful, innocent. I desperately wanted to comfort her, to reassure her that everything would be okay. I stared at her, unable to take my eyes of, of this angel before me. Sensing my gaze she looked at me, with a puzzled expression. Suddenly, I remembered the way her lips felt under mine, so soft._ No, no NO!!_ I shook my head frantically trying to get rid of the image. When I finally succeeded I noticed everyone staring at me in concern.

_Esme: Edward what's the matter?_

_Emmett: Has he finally lost it or something?_

I smiled at them reassuringly and I knew if I could of I would have been bright, red. I took a few, unnecessary deep breathes and focused on what was going through my families heads. Keeping my thoughts and gaze away from Bella. _I won't look at her again this evening_. I promised myself determined.

"Have you found anything?" asked Bella, sounding extremely nervous.

"No" answered Carlisle sadly, and I couldn't help but look at her despite my promise to myself. Her face visibly fell. I tore my eyes from her distraught face, unable to stand it any longer. "However.." continued Carlisle. " I have some theories." We all held our breath in anticipation, even me who already knew what he was about to say. " Though I have never heard of any vampire with this power, nor has any of my contacts, I think that it is defiantly one. But one from your time." He paused briefly letting that sink in. " Is there anyone that you have offended or any enemies..?" He asked trailing off. She bit her lip thoughtfully. BANG!! Suddenly there was a loud crash, outside and a curse.

* * *

**Bella's POV **

My eyes opened a fraction wider and I twirled around, running towards the noise, I could faintly hear the others talking behind me, but I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. MY mind was elsewhere. As I got closer a familiar sweet, scent assaulted me. It was the vampire from the forest. I slowed to a stop a few feet away, watching as he frantically tried to get away, every now and then a faint blue line of light would appear, before disappearing seconds later. That's when I knew for certain, this was my tormentor. I felt a faint breeze as the others came to a stop next to me, taking in the sight before us. He gave up trying to escape and turned round. I had never seen him before in my life.

* * *

**NPOV**

I have to get it right this time. For her. Dolan thought, frantic. It frustrated him having to walk at human pace to the woods, so that he could not be seen. He knew though that he had to keep up this charade. Finally he reached the woods, he ran as fast as he could, to his favourite spot, deep in the woods, secluded so there was no chance of a human stumbling along when he was in the middle of moving, between times. He desperately began forming an image of where he wanted to be in his mind, it wasn't hard as he had been there before, and Shelia had described the place to him. He knew that he didn't really need to hurry, he could appear nearly at the same time he left, if needed. But Shelia wouldn't be happy.

Slowly a blue line began to appear in the air shooting blue lighting in all directions. The crack became wider and wider till it was almost as tall as he was. Without hesitating he walked though, into a different time and place.

His body felt as if he was falling. Then his body gradually began to slow and he felt his feet touch solid ground. Or not so solid as the blue light began to dissipate, releasing his body. He felt himself, wobble, despite his enhanced, vampire balance. He was standing on the ledge of one of the Cullen's many windows, on the third floor. He toppled forward, landing with a loud crash. Cursing his haste, _this is what happened when you didn't focus properly when you rush._ He thought to himself, getting gingerly up, brushing himself down. _Hopefully they are not home._ Then he heard voices inside. _Okay Hopeful they haven't heard. _He thought anxiously. But no the voices where coming closer. Cursing again he tried to form another portal, somewhere else anywhere else. However he couldn't concentrate. He was to stressed, every time one started to form he would get distracted and lose it. Then he smelt them, very close and knew it was pointless. He turned around to meet his fate.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!! Pwety please ****:D**** I'm getting way more hits than reviews. Tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon and more regularly. Thanks.**

* * *


	11. realisation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all the characters except Kristina, Dolen and Shelia belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thanks to x-rosepetals-x, ilovemclife and Gaara's girl Kirei for the reviews, I really appreciate it. YAY!! Breaking Dawn is out soon!!**

* * *

**Recap**

That's when I knew for certain, this was my tormentor. I felt a faint breeze as the others came to a stop next to me, taking in the sight before us. He gave up trying to escape and turned round. I had never seen him before in my life.

**( end of recap)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Before me was a fairly tall vampire, his skin was pale but had an olive ting to it, he had short black hair and large red eyes. Why does he hate me? I asked myself thoroughly confused. "Who are you?" I asked desperately trying to remember if I had seen him before, he did look slightly familiar now that I thought about it. He looked at me incredulously and let out a short bark of laughter. "Think about it." he replied looking me directly in the eye. His ruby, red eyes were filled with so much malice and hate I couldn't help but shiver. We continued to stand there awhile, I could faintly here the others questioning him and him giving cryptic answers. Then it hit me and the memory played across my now closed eyelids, like a movie.

* * *

_It was after the wedding, after I had been changed. We were in the woods near the house in Alaska playing a bit of baseball, well the rest of the family were playing while I watched. Alice was batting with Emmett bowling, she looked determined. The ball left Emmett's hand at a phenomenal speed. Her face took that vacant look that signified a vision. We all looked at her anxiously waiting for her to tell us what she saw. The ball sailed by her ear and landed some way off unnoticed, forgotten. She shook her head and Edward had a huge frown on his handsome face. "Alice, what did you see?" voiced Carlisle looking perfectly calm, but I knew him well enough now to know that he was worried. " We have some visitors, they're almost here, why didn't I see them earlier?" she asked herself panicked. The moment she said visitors I was thrown back to when we were in another wood, playing another game of baseball and the consequences of our last "Visitors". A wave of anciently engulfed me and Jasper instantly began trying to calm us both down. Edward rushed over and embraced me rocking me back and forth. Then we smelt them, we all looked anxiously through the foliage waiting for them to appear._

_Into the clearing walked three vampires one female and two males. __The female had long wavy auburn hair and moved with a cat like grace, the smallest male had short black hair and seemed less sure of himself, the last one was almost as big as Emmett and he had longish brown hair. Of course they all had red eyes. Upon laying her eyes on us, the female, visibly gasped and looked utterly petrified. Edward seemed to grimace and looked away. The smaller male, looked at the female concerned, but she ignored him and continued forward more warily. " I think you lost something" said the bigger male tossing the baseball to Emmett, amused. His eyes scanned over us and came to a rest upon me. He grinned at me cheekily. A soft growl rose from Edwards throat and he held me to his waist tightly. The grin vanished and was replaced with a lustful look. "My name is Killian " began the brown haired male, "this is Shelia and Dolen" We smiled and nodded graciously. _As memory faded and I could hear someone calling my name. The voice was so soft and musical, itcould only belong to that of an angel.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

" Think about it" he said.

"She asked you a question what is your name?" Growled Emmett looking annoyed. The strange vampire simply smiled and nodded.

"Why are you here?" Asked Esme, sounding perfectly calm.

" You know why." he stated, infuriating me no end. I couldn't read his mind he was blocking me. I paced around as my family continued to question him, yet still all he gave us was strange cryptic messages.

As I paced around again I notice Bella had a vacant look on her face, much like the look Alice gets when she gets a vision. "Bella.. BELLA!!" I called desperately trying to get her attention, and I wished pointlessly again that I could read her mind. My family noticing this looked over with various expressions on there faces, ranging from frustration to concern. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be almost asleep, except vampires can't sleep.

The minutes ticked by unbearably and just when I was about to suggest that we take her inside, she shook herself and muttered something, "Dolen.."

"Who the hell is Dolen?" I asked curious. She seemed to grasp where she was and looked around, she stopped looking at the strange vampire, who was now smiling, pleased with himself. "What do you want? Why are you doing this?" Bella asked her voice almost breaking. " You know why." replied the vampire again. A crack seemed to appear in the air and as he took steps towards it. " Dolen!" Bella cried looking immensely frustrated and annoyed. " Why?" she asked once again.

"Because she said so." Dolen replied smiling evilly. Then he stepped into the crack of blue light and was gone. Leaving us more confused then ever.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!! Pwety please :D I'm getting way more hits than reviews. Tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon . Thanks.**

* * *


	12. Shelia

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all the characters except Kristina, Dolen and Shelia belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N Thanks to ilovemclife and inkypinkyanna for the reviews, I really appreciate it. **

**This might be short cause I don't have a clue where im going with this. So here it goes**

**Recap**

" Dolen!" Bella cried looking immensely frustrated and annoyed. " Why?" she asked once again.

"Because she said so." Dolen replied smiling evilly. Then he stepped into the crack of blue light and was gone. Leaving us more confused then ever.

**( end of recap)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_What did he mean? How did Bella know him? _I pinched the bridge of my nose frustrated. I could hear similar thoughts coming from my family. I looked across at Bella who had a look of horror on her face. " Bella, how do you know him?" Alice for once looking subdued. We all waited anxiously in silence….. " Bella??" asked Esme tentatively.

"Huh?……… oh right." replied Bella noticing us all starting at her expectantly. When her eyes meet mine, for a second I thought I saw them fill with pain. But it was gone so quick that I couldn't be certain. " Sorry gotta run." she said running off into the distance. I made to go after her, but Alice grabbed my arm stopping me. I looked at her silently asking why?

_Alice- Give her some space and time. She'll come back. _She thought at me, but she didn't sound so confident as usual. I looked away but still listened careful to what she was thinking, _Alice- I hope. _Sighing deeply I gazed after my angel, wondering if she was ever coming back.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I ran form the clearing deep into the woods. I had to get away. Even after all these years my demons found me. The look on Edward's face, on all their faces as I ran. How would I be able to tell them, what I had brought upon them yet again! I just ran and ran, as if that would solve all my problems. _I should know better_. I thought to myself. _Running never solved anything. Her! I thought I'd seen the last of her at our last encounter. I had watched her go up in smoke. Hadn't I?_

It all made sense now how I had got here. Dolen. _Ehhh!! Even if I solved this, got rid of her once and for all, I was stuck here! _I stopped for a second and looked around to find that I was near were he had left me. Just looking at this place caused me pain. It felt as if my long silent heart was breaking all over. I began sobbing helplessly and I was vaguely aware of my knees giving out underneath me. I would go back, I would have to eventually. But not now. Then the heavens opened and I turned my head up to the sky, half sobbing, half laughing. It was as if the whole world was crying with me.

* * *

**Shelia's POV**

The screaming! A I could here was the screaming, as my friends died. Everyone I had ever loved had died all because of them. I lost everything because of them. I sobbed helplessly, filled with my own self pity.

My human life was mainly a blur. I could vaguely remember faces of loved ones , long since dead and names floated around my head. I had had a younger brother, Daniel I think his name had been. A mother a, father. All gone.

_I am walking down a dark nearly deserted street. I duck into a alleyway, that leads to my road. The street lamp flickers and dies leaving me in total darkness. I grip my coat tighter around me and quicken my pace. My heels click loudly echoing in my head. My breath comes out in cold, white clouds. All I can hear is my beating heart and my heavy breathing. It comes out in sharp short breaths. I think I see a flash of red ahead of me. I stop for a second, trying to stop my hands from shaking. I break out into a run, my hair flying out behind me, whipping my face in the wind. Suddenly I bump into something, hard and cold like marble. All my breath leaves my lungs and I fall to the floor. I hear something in my right arm click loudly as I land on it awkwardly. I struggle to get up cradling my arm to my chest. My eyes dart around looking anxiously into the dark. I see a flash of white ahead of me and it soon becomes clear that they belong to a person. The moon comes out from behind the clouds bathing us in moonlight. _

_Before me is an angel. A beautiful red haired, red eyed angel. " Leave me alone!" I yell, my voice sounds shaky and frail. More like I am begging. _

"_Yes" the angel says coming closer. I start to step backwards slowly. Then find myself hitting something behind me. "Yes you'll do nicely." she said. Her voices enthrals and scares me at the same time. Its so beautiful, yet menacing. Her teeth glitter dangerously in the moonlight contrasting startlingly with the darkness. I tried to take another step backwards; momentarily forgetting that my path is blocked. She moved forward with a catlike grace then she pounced. I could feel her teeth, sinking into my flesh and I cried out in pain. Then I was filled with fire. It burned my veins. Blackness engulfed my vision. I was faintly aware of falling into someone's cool hard arms and flying at impossible speeds, before the ravenous fire engulfed me completely._

I shook my head ridding myself of the memory. However all to soon another one took over.

_I am standing stunned in my kitchen surrounded by bloodless corpses. To be more precise my parents bloodless corpses. I sink down on to my knees and sob. I hear the front door open, and a boy call out "Mum!..Dad!! I'm ho-" the voices cuts of in a half strangled yelp. I look round and see my brothers face consorted in pain. Tears fall unnoticed as he stares at me speechless. The colour drains from his already pallid face and his eyes roll back into his head and he falls backwards. I run out of the house and into the silent darkening garden. Out of the shadows , I hear a voice beckoning me. "Come" . I follow this unknown , but strangely familiar voice into the darkness of the bushes. Sobbing._

The other memory gradually fades and I sit there silently. Its time, I have to. Its what I been waiting for. I gather myself up and walk out of the room. Its time they learnt a lesson.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, did that actually make sense….? Soory if that was a bit depressing and dark. Please Review!! I'm getting way more hits than reviews. Tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon . Thanks for reading :D.**

* * *

* * *


	13. small gifts

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all the characters except Kristina, Dolen and Shelia belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N Thanks to ilovemclife , x-rosepetals-x, Bree751, Little Silver Rose, pricel and inkypinkyanna for the reviews, I really appreciate it. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to inkypinkyanna, thanks for all your fantastic ideas :D**

* * *

**Recap**

I would go back, I would have to eventually. But not now. Then the heavens opened and I turned my head up to the sky, half sobbing, half laughing. It was as if the whole world was crying with me.

**( end of recap)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I continued to sob, pondering my fate. _What would happen if I never got back to my time? How would my actions here affect my future? What if I never married Edward. What if …. No stop _I thought to myself _I had to get back but how?_

I was still lost in my own thoughts that I jumped startled when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the house. Charlie! In all my worries about how I would get home and the Cullen's , I had forgot about Charlie. What would he think if I didn't come home. _Ahh! _How had things gone so wrong. I watched Charlie as he made his way out of the car and into the house. I could here him calling for me and walking around loudly looking. I watched him from afar. I missed him, and I almost wished that I could stay. So I sat down on the hard forest floor, twigs crunching and crackly beneath me .

Would I have to go back tonight and make an appearance, surely he would notice I was missing? But what about the Cullen's? I owed them an explanation. I stiffened as I smelt a scent that unfortunately was becoming all to familiar. Dolen.

* * *

**Dolen's POV**

I found myself, once again in the lovely forest of Forks, right where it all began. I can still remember Shelia's face when she saw those murderers.

_I hummed softly as I held Shelia's sobbing form in my arms. My mind was still reeling from what she had told me. How could they just kill, innocent newborns. "It was because of her" she whispered to me. I instantly felt an immense hatred towards that golden eyed vampire, that had made Shelia cry. How could she??_

I pace slowly, nervous. Shelia is not going to be happy. She knew, the Cullen's would undoubtedly help her. They always did. I stiffened, I could smell her she was so near. I crept slowly forward watching her. She seemed so fragile. I followed her gaze and realised she was staring at a human. _Who was he? What was that in her gaze?_ I shifted my weight on my right foot.

Suddenly she stiffened, her whole body looked like a marble statue. _Had she heard me? No _I realised the wind had changed direction, blowing my scent straight towards her. I cursed myself silently for not realising sooner. She turned towards me slowly.

I felt all my pent up anger, towards this, golden eyed vampire, explode out of me , as if the walls holding it all in had suddenly disappeared. "How could you?!" I screamed at her. "What had they ever done for you, you and all those other freaks!" I felt hot as if my blood was boiling. She looked utterly calm, sad yes, but apart from that, she almost looked serene. I wanted to shake her, make her pay for all she had done. Even as a small, insignificantly human. "They never did anything to you?!" I repeated again and again; barly coherent.

"Are you finished?" she asked her voice sounded soft and velvety, making mine seem rough. I blinked stupefied, _what did I have to do to make her realise? _"You killed innocents!"

"No, I never killed anyone."

"Your mate did." I spat

"Yes, but he was only protecting me." she shot back, still calm.

"What you did to Shelia was unforgivable!"

"How was it, she didn't have to fight. He was the one who kidnapped me!" I snorted

"What else was she supposed to do she loved him." As I said this instantly felt immensely sad , why I didn't know though.

"You love her." she whispered, so quietly that even with my vampire hearing, I almost didn't hear.

"No , she's a friend" I mutter, confused as I see to different memories, each of the same thing, but different, not how it played out, but why I did it.

_Shelia's burning, covered in flames, yet intact unlike Killian. Its to late to save him now. But I feel no regret as I drag Shelia's screaming form from the inferno. He started this, now maybe she will love me. I look up and see them, watching me sadly. I understand_

I shake my head and see Bella staring at me weirdly, with concern written across her features.

_Shelia and Killian are both burning, screaming in agony. Their cries send shivers though my body. The golden eyed family are watching me, with delight written across there faces. Smiling. I growl in hate and begin to drag Shelia's burning body, watching them all the while. I can't save Killian he is to gone. He was my brother, and Shelia's my sister. Neither of them ever did anything to them. I will get my revenge. I vow before running off into the safely of the trees._

In that instant, I understand. I feel saddened by this realisation, and wonder how Shelia could of done that to me. There is only one way to help her now, I have to stop this. This has to end. I create a split in time behind Bella. Then run forward pushing her in. I hope that gets her home. But I never was good at sending other people through time. If I could cry I would. The truth hurt. She had used me, Shelia, I don't know why the thought had never occurred to me before. I had always known she could manipulate memories. I just never thought she would manipulate mine.

* * *

**Bella's POV **

I hit the ground hard and look around, was I home. _If so why had Dolen done that? _I replay the last few seconds of our encounter though my head. He had looked so sad, but why? Then I heard I voice I never thought I would hear again. "Bella? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, did that actually make sense….? Ok em, I hope that makes sense. I cant remember what I was gonna say, I just no it was important. Oops, oh well review plse! And tell me if that was ok :D **

**ps i remember now, sorry if i confused u. rite basically dolen has 2 sets of memeories coz thats Shelia's power to manipulate memories, and basically dolen relises this and also relises that the only way to help Shelia is to help Bella. I will explain more in the nxt chapter, which i hopefully will put up tomorrow. thanks :)**

* * *


	14. meetings

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all the characters except Kristina, Dolen and Shelia belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**A/N Thanks to Little Silver Rose, pricel, inkypinkyanna and FRK921 for the reviews, I really appreciate it and thank you to everyone who has added me to their alerts of favs list :D**

**Okay sorry for confusing people, im going to try to unconfused u, but we'll see…….. so…**

* * *

**Recap**

**Bella's POV **

I hit the ground hard and look around, was I home. _If so why had Dolen done that? _I replay the last few seconds of our encounter though my head. He had looked so sad, but why? Then I heard I voice I never thought I would hear again. "Bella? What are you doing here?"

**( end of recap)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I turned round and came face to face with Seth Clearwater. He looked younger then I had last seen him. **( A/N she wouldn't have expected to see him because if she had stayed in that time she would have been a vampire when she met James and Victoria, so James wouldn't have tracked her and there would have been no newborn army..) **I looked up and him in shock. "Bella? Are you ok?" he asked looking concerned. I looked around me and realised that I was just inside the boundary line. "Seth??" I asked confused. He nodded at me slowly, helping me up. "What year is it?" I asked Seth. He seemed to sense how serious I was being and answered me straight away. "2028" I nodded taking that in. The year I met Dolen.

"Month?"

"April"

"Date"

"12th" I drew in a sharp, but unnecessary breath as I realised when I was. It was the not only the year I had met Dolen, but the exact day. Right now it was sunny, yet clouded. But soon there would be a thunder storm and we would head to the clearing to play baseball. "What's the time?" I shrieked shaking Seth. _Had Dolen know this? Was he giving me a chance to fix everything? _Even if it wasn't I would try. I had to. I could tell the repercussions of my presence in 2005 had not yet reached here. So I still had a chance. But I couldn't do this alone, I needed help. My whole existence, was at stake here.

"You might not believe this.. But I'm not from this time, I'm from the future.." Then I began telling Seth everything that had happened over the last few weeks, so absorbed in my story, I was unaware of the audience I had gained.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I ran around the house, looking for the baseball, equipment, according to Alice there was going to be a storm, we were going to go to the clearing to play. It should be fun, we hadn't played in ages, of course we were in Alaska now at least for a while.

I still found it had to believe how well things had worked out, with Bella. Smiling I continued to rummage around trying to sniff them out. Then I froze as one of Alice's visions engulfed me. _There was a strange blue light and a vampire with long mahogany hair fell out then nothing, blackness._ I shook my head and ran down stairs, to where Alice was sitting with Jasper comforting her. She didn't like it when she was "blind"

"Where did she go? Are the werewolves involved?" I mused out loud. Worrying slightly about this strange vampire. Then I heard Alice's voice in my head.

_Alice- Edward our futures have disappeared too, not just hers. I can't see anything._ I nodded, then said to the rest of the family, that had now gathered around us. "Well then, I guess we will have visitors then." At these words Bella, looked worriedly at me and I remembered the last time we had had visitors. "It won't be like that" I reassured her squeezing her had gently. She smiled , however didn't look entirely convinced. Over her head I shared a worried glance with Alice, before continuing to look for the baseball stuff.

* * *

**Shelia's POV**

We walked calmly, through the forests, that reminded me unnervingly of the ones in forks. Killian in the lead, followed by me then Dolen. All the while I felt Dolen's gaze boring into my back. It annoyed me endlessly, yes I appreciated all they had done for me, but I didn't feel that way about him. _I would have to fix that. _I thought smiling to myself. At that moment Killian looked back at me and smiled his perfect, dazzling smile. It was as if there was nothing else in the world except him and me. I remembered the first time I had seen him and my smile brightened further in response.

* * *

_I am running through the trees, ever now and then I glance nervously over my shoulder, fearful that they would be right behind me. Those things! My nose wrinkles in disgust, that stench! I sob again, remembering Bree's fearful eyes. This was not how Victoria and Riley had said it would be. They said they would help, they had used us! I feel hatred boiling in my veins as this thought enters my mind. I see red. I will get my revenge, not on Victoria, I couldn't now, thanks to those filthy golden eyed vampires. She had surrendered. All for that human, what was so special about her anyway. I am so absorbed in my plans for revenge that I run straight into a vampire, I am hit with a cold blast of air. I can't move! I try to thrash around, but my limbs are frozen together. Panicking I start to sob again. I can smell them… vampires two of them. Have they finally found me? What will happen when I die?_

"_Calm down.. We won't hurt you" says an angels voice. I stop thrashing and listen, wishing I could here that voice again. _

"_If you promise not to run, Killian will let you go." says another voice to the left of me. So the angels name is Killian… I save this little snippet of information and nod my eyes, which are the only things I can still move. _

_I feel a intense heat wash over my body and wonder if I'm actually being burnt. Then it is over. I sit up and come face to face with the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. "Trust me" says this angel, looking into my now coal, black eyes with his fiery, ruby ones. I nod unable to speak. _

* * *

_Maybe he feels the same way? _I thought hopelessly, how could he...but maybe he would. I had to hope. After all...we had eternity.

* * *

**A/N: Was that less confusing?? Did it help? Renesmee won't be in this story, because it wouldn't fit. So that bit of breaking dawn never happened. Yh …. Review plse! :D**

* * *


	15. The pack

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all the characters except Kristina, Dolen and Shelia belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**A/N Thanks to Little Silver Rose, pricel, inkypinkyanna , ilovemclife, x-rosepetals-x and BellazB08 for the reviews, I really appreciate it and thank you to everyone who has added me to their alerts of favs list :D**

**Okay em rite basically Bella's from 2066 and so she is originally sent back to 2005 and now in this chap she is in 2028. I hope that helps a bit. **

* * *

**Recap**

**Bella's POV **

"You might not believe this.. But I'm not from this time, I'm from the future.." Then I began telling Seth everything that had happened over the last few weeks, so absorbed in my story, I was unaware of the audience I had gained.

**( end of recap)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I paused to breathe and looked around to find myself surrounded by Jake's pack. I smiled nervously. Seth coughed nosily drawing my attention back to him. " So basically, this guy kidnapped you?" he asked confusion written across his face. "How?" I had another quick glance around me. Embry, Quil, Leah and Jake were all sitting around me looking utterly calm. "Well you know I am a shield?" I asked . He nodded "Well that doesn't protect me against physical attack and he can literally freeze people." They looked at me incredulously. "What do you need our help for?" Jake asked speaking for the first time. I paused then said " I need you to help stop the Cullen's from playing baseball" I said smiling slightly.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was more worried about the fact Alice's was blind then I would care to admit. We eventually found the stuff tucked away in the fridge, which of course none of us really used. How it got there I will never know, I'm not even sure I want to know.

I was lounging around in my room listening to some music when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the caller ID confused. _What could Seth want?_

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward, its Seth." he replied sounding weird. I instantly went on alert wondering what was wrong. Despite Seth being a werewolf we were still good friends.

"Seth what's wrong?" I asked trying to sound calm. My mind went wild as thoughts of everything that could go wrong rushed though my head. _The Volturi? A other vampires? Newborns in the area? WHAT!_ I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried taking deep breaths.

"We found a vampire near the boundary. I think you'll want to meet her." I paused as I registered what he had said. _Why would I want to met her?_

"Ok" I replied looking at my family who had by now piled into my room. "When should we expect you?" I asked there was a brief pause on the other end and I could here him breathing heavily into the phone. In the background I could faintly make out a woman speaking.

"I think it would be better if you guys came here" I frowned _obviously this vampire wanted us to go there, but why? And more importantly why would the werewolves agree to that? _I looked at Carlisle waiting for an answer.

Carlisle-_ I think we should go, I trust Seth, and what else can we do?_

He thought at me. I nodded and sighing I said "We'll come, we'll be there soon"

"Ok bye Edward" Seth replied sounding slightly relieved. I shut the phone. Everyone was deadly silent all lost in there own thoughts. Yet all of them were thinking the same thing. _What had we gotten ourselves into?_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Seth put down the phone and we all looked at each other in silence. "Now it begins" I said before walking off to get ready.

* * *

**Killian's POV**

The forest was utterly deserted apart from the abundant wildlife. I looked back at my two companions. Dolen was looking worried. No surprises there. He always was worrying about something or other. Shelia looked frightened, which was unusual for her, then suddenly she smiled her eyes showed that she was lost in thought. Then she saw me looking and I smiled back at her, I noticed her smile brighten before I looked away. I chuckled to myself inside my head. Those to are so predictable and easy to manipulate.

I remember the first time I saw Shelia.

_We are hunting, I stalked my prey a pitiful animal, but I am hungry and I need some food before we go on to Seattle. We have to be careful I can smell lots of vampires in the area. There trails are old, but you never know. I hear a noise of someone running carelessly through the woods, snapping branches in there rush. I have a feeling it has something to so with the two pilers of smoke rising into the sky. I look over to see Dolen nod. We move closer following this strange vampires scent. Then we see her, yet she doesn't appear to have noticed us. Or has she? She barrels straight into me and I instantly lash out and freeze her. I watch as her as she struggles to get free. She is strong, I can feel her breaking though and I keep having to strengthen it. Panicking she starts to sob . _

"_Calm down.. We won't hurt you" I say and she stops thrashing and listens, _

"_If you promise not to run, Killian will let you go." says Dolen. She seems to be considering something and nods. I instantly began to release her watching as the bonds disappeared. She sits up and I take her in for the first time. She has long golden hair, but its covered in blood and dirt. He face is wary and scared. She looks at me with frightened onyx eyes. "Trust me" I say and she nods._

I come out of my reverie and smell vampires, at least five different ones if not more and there scent is fresh. I put my hand up to signal the others to stop. "What is it?" Shelia asks looking terrified.

"Can't you smell it?" I reply scornfully. They both sniff the air and I wait impatiently. I notice Shelia stiffen next to me and somehow look even more terrified. "What should we do?" Dolen asked glancing briefly at me before returning his gaze to Shelia; who is now visibly shaking. "We can't we have to go!" Shelia shrieks. I answer by taking off following the scent. The others will follow, they always do.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I think this ffs gonna be finishing soon, im not entirely sure wen though. Plse review! :)**

* * *


	16. No turning back

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all the characters except Kristina, Dolen and Shelia belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N omg so sorry for not updating sooner, in short hols ended and I got overloaded with hw and cw. Yr 11 sucks.**

**Thanks to RoGueSurfer, anonymous , x-rosepetals-x, FRK921, inkypinkyanna, Little Silver Rose and Bree751 for the reviews, I really appreciate it and thank you to everyone who has added me to their alerts of favs list :D**

* * *

**Bella's POV **

Seth put down the phone and we all looked at each other in silence. "Now it begins" I said before walking off to get ready.

**( end of recap)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was slightly nervous, soon I would be seeing myself, that was going to be messed up. I sighed and began to concentrate, picturing who I wanted to look like. My skin began to glow softly with white light and I watched myself, fascinated by the process as always, in the mirror as I began to change.

I ended up with long, golden hair and my heart shaped face was now more oval. Satisfied with my work and a little tired. I went hunting. Enjoying the chase.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

In the end we decided to go by car, it was slower, but easier to travel that way when there was so many of us. Alice, Jasper, Bella and me went in my now ancient Volvo, while Carlisle , Esme, Emmett and Rose took the jeep. We drove there in silence, each lost in our own thoughts. I could here however how worried Alice was, she didn't like being "blind" or surprises. I almost laughed out loud at the irony. She loved, taking part in surprises, but hated to be the one being surprised.

The journey was a short and all to soon we were there. We got out of the car and was greeted by the pack, nearly all of them where there. Seth, Leah, Jake, Embry, Quil. Plus a blonde vampire. What intrigued me and the rest of my family, I couldn't speak for Bella of course, was the fact that her eyes were topaz. Like ours.

"Hello, how do you do. I'm Carlisle and this is Esme, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper" Carlisle began, smiling warmly at our unexpected visitor, gesturing at each of us in turn. I noticed a strange smile cross her face, I also realised that the wolves, were hiding their thoughts from me. I frowned in confusion and barely notices as this strange vampire shook me hand. "My names… Levina" (**a/n Its pronounced Le- Vee- na in case u didn't no or wondering.) **I noticed the pause and wondered why she didn't want us to know her real name. When she shook Bella's hand however something seemed to happen. A white light surrounded them and they seemed to be merging or disappearing, it was hard to see. I watched in concern and prayed Bella would be okay.

* * *

**Sheila's POV**

We soon followed Killian how could we not, he was our leader. We ran after him. Yet I couldn't help but feel some apprehension. I could smell them all about this place, thought the trails were not very recent. Those golden eyed vampires and their human. As well as the shape shifters. The very thought of them sent shivers down my spine. Would they recognise me?

We were getting closer and their scents where getting stronger and more recent. I noticed there was a new one, it smelled of freesias. Had they finally changed that human? It certainly looked like it.

I hadn't told the others of my past, I couldn't every time I thought of it, of them I saw the slaughter of innocents, all around me. Victoria had lied to us and used us. The only good thing those vampires did was kill her. She said they would be weak.

I looked over at my two friends running beside me and smiled, things weren't so bad now. "We're here" Announced Killian coming to a stop, I followed suit and gulped, here we were. Now it was up to fate, there was no going back now, they would know we were here by now.

**A/N: Right once again sorry for the short chappy, I will try to update soon as possible . Plz review and tell me what u think. **


	17. What if?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all the characters except Kristina, Dolen and Shelia belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N sorry once again for not updating sooner, anyway here it is. Please review.**

**( this has been edited to make more sense but that is more towards the end)**

**Thanks to RoGueSurfer, anonymous , x-rosepetals-x, and slytheringrl17 for the reviews.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Shelia's POV **

Now it was up to fate, there was no going back now, they would know we were here by now.

**( end of recap)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Shelia's POV**

I watched nervously as Killian made his way over to the big white doors. ( I cant remember how they are described) He knocked on the house then entered without waiting for an answer. However it soon became apparent that no one was there. "Their scent is fresh." stated Dolen "Should we follow it?" I looked over at Killian nervously, knowing that if he said yes there was no way I could get out of it. He would show me no sympathy. Briefly I wondered what life would have been like if Victoria had never found me, would I have had children? Grandchildren? I certainly wouldn't be alive today.

_I am playing in my garden with my little brother in the sandpit . I am seven and he is five. "No your doing it all wrong!" I yell at him my face red, "You do it like this" I say snatching the bucket out of his tiny hands, he looks at me then starts to whimper. I ignore this however and continue to scoop sand into the bucket with my hands. He has to learn I think unconcerned even though he is now crying for mummy. I see a shadow loom over me and look up to find myself face to face with a very annoyed mother. "Shelia! Give you brother back the bucket and play nicely or you'll have to go inside" she lectures me. "But mum." I whine " I was just showing him how to do it right, he was messing it all up." I say defending myself. She simply glares at me making me feel scared. "Here" I say grudging thrusting the bucket at my brother. My mother then leaves but not before giving me one last warning glance. "I got the bucket, I got the bucket!" my brother starts to gloat waving the now empty bucket before my eyes. "SHUT UP!" I shout annoyed. He simply sticks his tongue out at me and continues to play._

I marvel at how easy and simple everything was then, I remember that day well, most vampires don't remember there human life much, but I do. Its probably something to do with my gift. I can fiddle with other peoples memories, twist them, change them, get rid of them… I study my little brothers five year old face, his blonde hair looking almost white in the sunlight his bright blue eyes, alive and happy. Then another memory starts to cloud my vision. _It still my brother, but his face is pale and green, older looking, his sea blue eyes are now looking at me with disgust and fear. His eyes roll back into his head and he faints_. _I hear a crack as his skull cracks under the impact, I feel my throat burn as the blood begins to seep out of the wound._

Not caring about the others, I begin to run, following the scent of those people responsible for this. My brother the orphan and fourteen, my parents lying dead on the floor of our kitchen, drained of blood. I feel nothing but rage.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When I touched my younger self I felt a strange warmth run though me like the sun almost. Everywhere seemed so bright and full of life. It was different from the first time. Why I didn't no. maybe it was because this time we were both vampires, instead of one human one vampire. I could for a second feel both of me as to separate consciousnesses, each with different thoughts. As it started to end I felt a pang of loneliness, as our thoughts started to merge together becoming one. If I could of I would have cried it was as close as you could get to a person, because we were different people. I had altered the past , she had remembered everything that had happened but none of the future. However my absence had greatly confused the Cullen's. They couldn't fathom how I suddenly human again. It had not helped my relationship with Rose.

"BELLA!!" I could hear Edwards frantic cries filled with concern and love. I almost cried with happiness. He knew my name! I opened my eyes slowly and looked around, I was in a different place, but the same one. It felt weird having two slightly different memories. The memories began to sink in and I began to see even more changes that I had made unintentionally. Some small some big. In this world I had been changed at 17 by James. I realised I couldn't tell them what would happen as I couldn't risk changing anymore then I intended to, but I had to set things right. "Yes?" I replied, feeling slightly dazed as I ran though all these new memories and realised what could have been and how all those little choices made such a impact on the ways things turned out. Yes this was Edward and he loved me, but he wasn't the same one I knew. In the back of my mind I heard the other me say that he was that this was how things were meant to be but at the same time it felt wrong and strange, alien. I felt Edwards arms wrap around me holding me tight to his chest. I smiled happy. But in the back of my mind I was still asking myself what should I do? What is the right choice?

* * *

**A/N: ok I hope u like it, I will try my hardest to update soon, but understandably my sch work comes first. Pwetty pwease review :)**


	18. memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all the characters except Kristina, Dolen and Shelia belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N sorry once again for not updating sooner, anyway here it is. Please review.**

**Thanks to RoGueSurfer, anonymous , x-rosepetals-x ( I think rose has actually changed her name since I typed this bit lol ), and slytheringrl17 for the reviews. And inkypinkyanna , Devarios and hater of reality.( btw I changed chap 1 soo it makes more sense now thnks for that insert smile **

**And twilighthero1 on the off chance u read this and I hvent sent this in a review reply… I cant remember I don't either lol**

**And anna I hve annon reviews and it's a bit late now smiles again**

**Shelia's POV **

Not caring about the others, I begin to run, following the scent of those people responsible for this. My brother the orphan and fourteen, my parents lying dead on the floor of our kitchen, drained of blood. I feel nothing but rage.** (end of recap)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Shelia's POV**

The air whips around me as we run though the woods. I can hear the others beside me. "Shelia!" Dolen calls after me "What are you doing?" he asks. I don't reply I can only think of one thing. Revenge. How dare they just go on with there normal lives!

After everything they did to me. They took my family from me!

I remember his blue eyes, looking at me in those last few moments I had with my brother. His name long forgotten now. Just a fading memory of what once was. I am so close I can smell their scents getting stronger. The blood in my veins boil with pent up fury. I can't even call that my own.

* * *

**Dolen's POV**

Suddenly Sheila takes off running , I barely spare my brother a glance before tearing after her. "SHELIA!" I yell desperate for her to stop explain what she is doing " What are you doing?" I ask hopefully but she doesn't even turn round, just keeps running. I follow her closely and soon smell the scent of the vampires that live around here. _What is she doing? _I ask myself again and again, maybe somewhere in my brain I have the answers. I just have to look.

"_How were you changed?" I asked Shelia as we sat round an open fire, we had only met about a week ago, but already I felt closer to her than I had to anyone, apart from my brother for a long time. She looked at me hesitantly and I realised that this would likely be a tragic story, but then again most of our stories are. _

_I have yet to have met a vampire with a happy ending, or beginning; depending on which way you look at it. " I was walking down an alleyway one night, it was right near my house, when I felt watched. There was this women there; called Victoria.." she paused and watched me as if waiting to see how I would react._

_I nodded encouragingly and she continued " it gets a bit hazy but I think she said she needed an army that she was raising an army and that I could be imortal…" I tried to keep my face as impassive as possible. But I thought I had heard of this… the Volturi had had to deal with a newborn army awhile back. I had heard none had survived. " she bit be and after the change when she asked me if I wanted to join her I refused; and she let me go, back home to my family." she paused , her eyes were swimming with emotion. I placed a hand on hers and held it comfortingly. I could picture it now. A newborn among humans. They didn't stand a chance._

"_Why did she want to build an army? I asked _

_She looked p at me "She wanted revenge on a coven, a family of vampires that had killed her mate." A family? What vampires live in as a family? _

Was that who we were heading to meet now?

I hadn't thought that far back in awhile it reminded me of my transformation and Killan's. The situations were very similar, but at the same time very different. I then notice that Shelia is slowing down. I smell the air around me. Hey are very close now, then I hear them laughing. I watch her carefully wondering what happens now.

* * *

**A/N: Ok sorry sorry sorry again lol for the long wait I had tons of coursework then my exams. Anyways I changed chapter 1 a bit and chapter 17 ( I think that's the right one) a bit as well, but nothing major. I will be updating whatever is left more frequently now and I'm thinking of redoing some of this. If you reviewed my A/N you can still review this as I have annon reviews on and stuff please review. oh yh and sorry this is soo short but i plan to write more tomorrow :) **


End file.
